The Next Generation
by Macthemidget1996
Summary: A story of the golden Trio's children and friends and their or rather misadventures at Hogwarts.


**A/N Hey guys this is me and my friends first story please review so we can improve, we will update as soon as possible.**

* * *

Ah, fall.  
When leaves begin to fall from trees in shades of all colours. A time when the wind carries the bite of cold and the scent of warmth.  
And when children get up to all manner of trouble.  
It was August 31, a just-beginning-to-get-chilly day in Ottery St. Catchpole, and the Potter children were running amok with nerves and excitement for the coming school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
"JAMES POTTER, COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE OR MERLIN HELP ME!" Screeched a 30 year old Ginny Potter. She stood at the base of the stairs in the Potter's simple, two-floor home impatiently tapping her foot and occasionally muttering "...not at all like his father...if I ever...Mother would be so..." until her eldest son came prancing down the stairs.  
" 'Ello, Mum! And how are you this finest-" James Potter began.  
"HOW DARE YOU, MY OWN SON, CALL AN INNOCENT MUGGLE GIRL, WHO IS SO SWEET AND KIND TO OUR LILY, " A STUPID LITTLE SQUIBLING"?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT HER?" Mrs. Potter bellowed, sounding uncomfortably like the now recently-departed Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh, Mum, she was being so dreadfully dull, chittering on about how she wished she was magic like "Lily dearest" ..." When he arrived at the "Lily dearest" part, he put on a grating falsetto.  
"Katie is a lovely young lady who is privelidged enough to have parents who accept magic and is in no way a SQUIB! SO YOU HAD BEST GO APOLOGIZE TO HER IMMEDIATELY!" "Alright, alright, geez. I'm on it." James shoved his hands in his pockets and glumly opened the door to go and walk over to Katie's house.  
Just as he was about to leave, Mrs. Potter shouted "AND YOUR SISTER IS OVER THERE TRYING TO HELP KATIE STOP CRYING, SO BRING HER HOME AFTER YOU'VE APOLOGIZED!"  
As James began to close the door he heard his mother grumble "Not even the Twins were this bad..." and sighed.  
As he walked slowly over to Katie's house, James pondered what he had said to her. True, sometimes Katie couldn't stop marveling at what he found commonplace, and that really annoyed him, but it as only because she had grown up in a world where the most magical thing was a box that pinged at shot toast at her.  
Suddenly James felt a pang of guilt shoot through his heart.  
"Did I really say that to her?" He whispered to himself.  
Really, what had Katie done wrong but praise his younger sister for her talents.  
James began to walk faster, then jog, then flat out run with the guilt building up inside of him.  
When he arrived at Katie's house, he saw that her parents' cars were still gone, meaning they were at work. James could hear Katie through the window. She was sniffing and speaking, but it was muffled. Then he heard his sister's voice, also muffled, replying.  
Quickly he rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before pressing it again. When there was no reply he pounded on the door, shouting "IT'S ME, JAMES."  
He looked up as he heard the window open, and saw his sister's firey head stick out.  
"GO AWAY JAMES! YOU REALLY HURT KATIE! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" With those words, she slammed the window shut.  
But James was not one to take no for an answer, so he pulled out his wand and said "Alohamora", and the door swung open. Taking a few steps inside, he paused wondering if this was illegal. He shrugged off that thought and jogged upstairs to Katie's room.  
Her door was a rich brown, with a bronze plaque on it that read, "Katarina's Room", and the wood was thick and heavy. He knocked, and Katie shrieked.  
"I'm coming in."  
Upon opening the door, he saw Katie kneeling on the floor, surrounded by wadded up tissues and his young sister, Lily, crouched by her, shielding Katie from her brother.  
"Go shove your head in a cauldron, you wad," Lily spat angrily. "Do you have any idea how much you've hurt Katie?" Behind Lily, Katie stood, and wiped at her eyes.  
"No, he was right, I am stupid. All I do is talk about what I'll never be, and..." At this point, her quiet voice trailed off, leaving her staring at the ground with red eyes and more tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"No, Katie, he's just a-" Lily was just about to spew rude words at her brother when a tapping was hear on the window. Everyone spun around, and to all of their surprises, a tiny brown owl was perched on the windowsill, a letter in its beak.  
"Holy Moses..." Whispered James as Katie opened the window. The owl flew in, circled, and landed on the bedpost, beak firmly holding the letter.

"Katie..." Lily, for once, was speechless.  
After what felt like hours, but was more like seconds, Lily tore open to letter. Her eyes scanned the page and got wider and wider and wider.  
"Katie. This says...You're...What?"  
James scurried over and stared at the letter. It was the standard Hogwarts acceptance letter, but with a slight twist. At the bottom it read:  
"We will be visiting your home at precisely 8 o'clock on the night of August 31st, and will be excepting supper. -Minerva McGonagal and Atticus Hummins"  
"Katie, what does this mean-" Lily turned, speaking quickly, only to find Katie passed out on the floor.

Twenty minutes later and glasses of orange juice all around, Katie finally spoke.  
"I'm magical? This isn't right. This is a mistake. Not right."  
"Hogwarts doesn't make mistakes." Lily countered.  
"Katie, I am so sorry about earlier. I should never have said that. I'm a massive wad of dragon dung."  
"Yeah, you are," Agreed Lily."Anyways, Katie, what does this mean? Are your parents secretly magical?"  
"N-no, they aren't. This is... AMAZING!" Katie shrieked, her brown curls spiralling everywhere as she jumped up with excitement.

Twenty minutes later and glasses of orange juice all around, Katie finally spoke.  
"I'm magical? This isn't right. This is a mistake. Not right."  
"Hogwarts doesn't make mistakes." Lily countered.  
"Katie, I am so sorry about earlier. I should never have said that. I'm a massive wad of dragon dung."  
"Yeah, you are," Agreed Lily."Anyways, Katie, what does this mean? Are your parents secretly magical?"  
"N-no, they aren't. This is... AMAZING!" Katie shrieked, her brown curls spiralling everywhere as she jumped up with excitement.  
"What'll I cook them? What do you think they'll say? Do wizards like custard?"

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE...  
"Hermioneeee..." Mr. Weasley called.  
"I'm hungryyy... Is it almost supper?"  
"RONALD! Quiet DOWN!" Mrs. Weasley the 3rd (1st had become the recently departed Mrs. Weasley, wife to Arthur, 2nd Fleur Delacour-Weasley, married to Bill and then the 3rd, Mrs. Weasley, married to Ronald) stuck her head out of the kitchen door, a furious look on her face.  
"I am planning my classes for the next school year and I need QUIET! Dinner is on its way- Ginny is going to be over later with some bean casserole and chicken. I asked her to whip us something up because I knew that I WOULD be busy..."  
She glared at her husband,  
"We're lucky all of our children have gone over to the Longbottom's for the day- it's one day I can get all my work done."  
"Hermione," Mr. Weasley looked up from papers "You are the most mad woman on earth. Take a day off for once!" He grinned at her, got up and kissed her on the cheek.  
"You know I'd love to, but I need to get this done before I can relax."  
"School starts tomorrow. You'll never get a day off."  
"Oh, dear. Too bad." Mrs. Weasley grinned at the idea of having lots of wonderful work to do, planning and setting problems.  
"Well, how about one minute off for a walk around the block?" Suggested Mr. Weasley.  
"Oh, alright. Let's go."  
Walking slowly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held hands and smiled at one another. After sometime, they heard a scream and broke apart their hands.  
A scream in Ottery St. Catchpole was never anything good.  
"You go left, I go right!" Mr. Weasley shouted at his wife. She nodded and bolted left, as he went right.  
"Please," he thought, "Please let them be alright...". Soon Mr. Weasley was at the end of the street, trying to figure out where the sound came from, when is sounded again, but nearly three times as loud. This time he could make out the word "HOGWARTS".  
Oh, no. Mr. Weasley bolted down the street, dodging cars and cyclists in an attempt to reach the scream.  
Finally he got to the house that Lily's friend lived in and heard the scream from inside. The front door was wide open, so he bolted inside and ran to the source of the screaming- a trio of kids jumping up and down. He recognized all three- his niece and nephew, Lily and James, and Lily's friend who knew about magic, Katie. Above them stood his wife, eyes watering, a huge smile across her face.  
Mr. Weasley smacked James on the top of his head and bellowed "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING? I RAN THE ENTIRE WAY HERE FROM MY HOUSE THINKING YOU WERE IN TROUBLE, YOU BRAT!"  
Rubbing his head and grinning, James turned to his uncle  
"Uncle Ron, Katie's been accepted into Hogwarts! Professor McGonagal and Atticus are coming to see her! Tonight!"  
Mystified, Mr. Weasley turned first to his wife, who nodded in confirmation, tears streaming, and then to Katie.  
"I thought you were some sort of Muggle?" He inquired.  
"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.  
"What?"  
"She is MAGICAL."  
"Well, that's lovely and all, but I thought she was born to... Oh." Seeing the seething look on his wife's face he turned back to the girl and smiled .  
"Nice job, kiddo." He said, ruffling her hair. It had been three hours since Katie had received the most wonderful news of her life. Her parent's however were not home yet. She was beggining to worry if they would get there in time. Lily was and had been comforting for the past hour. "Don't worry i'm sure they will be here."  
"Thanks lily, you always no what to say."  
She heard the distinctive click of the front door opening. She immediately jumped up and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. Her mother had barely opened the door when suddenly she was engulfed in a wall of Brown curly hair.  
"Hello, Katie not that i am complaining but what is the occasion"  
"Mum, you won't believe it" Katie Screamed  
"Hello Lily" Katie's mother said acknowledging Katie's best friend.  
"Mum, I am not quite sure how to say this but ... I've got a letter to show you" She mumbled  
"Katie, this better not be your school again, i don't want another incident like last time," ( Katie had let slip that Lily was magical when there was a teacher near, it had caused a lot of trouble and eventually they had come up with a believable excuse)  
"No mum it's actually the opposite" Katie spoke  
"Go on then tell us" Exclaimed her father  
"Well I...I...I'm Magical "  
The shocked look on her parent's face said all you needed to know about there thought's, Lily realising the Awkwardness of the whole situation piped up " I'll leave you to it see you later Katie"  
"No, you young lady will stay and explain this practical joke or whatever it is." Katie's Mother shouted with an undetectable malice in her voice.  
"No, mum its true" Katie pleaded as she pulled out the Envelope encrusted with the Hogwarts symbol on it. Katie's mother fainted there and then.

An hour and a cup of coffee later, Ginny was sat across from Katie's mother explaining to her how Katie could be a wizard.  
"Its okay, its perfectly fine there is little or no prejudice against muggleborn's anymore not since Voldemort's demise"

"Im so happy" Sobbed Katie's mother " she is always saying that she wished she could be more like lily and i always felt that i had failed her by not being magical."

"That is preposterous, there is no way that you can blame yourself for this. And i am 100% sure that Katie doesn't blame you either" Katie reached out a hand and touched her mother's heaving shoulders.  
"Mum- I could never blame you. Being magical, being a Muggle- in the end what matters is the love you left behind." She said this with a smile, portraying an inner maturity and knowledge beyond her years, which caused her mother hug her so tightly that Katie went blue in the face and had to signal to Ginny that she needed help.  
Suddenly James hollered "UNCLE RON! AUNT HERMIONE! EVERYONE! LOOK AT THE TIME!"  
Everyone suddenly turned thier eyes to the kitchen stove:  
7:59.

* * *

**FIN Chapter 1 Hope you liked please review.**


End file.
